


Стань моим освобождением, я не смогу излечиться сам

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Lapdance, M/M, Manic Episode, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Прижмись губами к моей коже, ты сможешь разжечь на ней искру. Больно, но я знаю, как скрыть боль, и мне это даже нравится"
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 3





	Стань моим освобождением, я не смогу излечиться сам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be My Reliever 'Cause I Don't Self Medicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655974) by [pseudobulbarism (killewich)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism). 



Завтрак немного задержался из-за похмелья Романа. Обычно Сайонис не пил так много, поэтому отделывался максимально лёгким похмельем, но когда по-настоящему напивался… в общем, следующее утро не сулило ничего хорошего.

И это заставляет Виктора встревожиться вдвойне; приготовиться.

Алкоголь никогда не улучшал настроение Романа.

Зсасз уже поел, а потому просто наблюдал за трапезой Сайониса. Не так давно к нему пришло осознание, что в моменты бездействия он всё своё внимание уделял боссу. Сегодня Роман неразговорчив, и Виктор, не отводя глаз, ожидает приступа. В моменты, когда боссу нездоровится, приступы ярости случаются чаще.

Вот почему Роман _нуждается_ в нём; только он знает, как по-настоящему утешить босса, только он знает его внутри и снаружи.

Вот почему, когда нож Сайониса резко вонзается в столешницу, Виктор тут же встаёт и бросается к нему. Держа дистанцию и остановившись за спинкой стула босса, он начинает массировать плечи Романа.

Но, похоже, на этот раз его обычных действий недостаточно.

Роман наклоняется вперёд, будто пытаясь вырваться, затем движением руки сметает всё со стола. Остаётся только нож, и Зсасз внимательно следит за ним.

Как только нож снова оказывается в руке Сайониса, Виктор понимает, что придётся приложить больше усилий. Он перехватывает руку Романа, борясь с ней, когда она начинает дёргаться. Добравшись до запястья, он начинает поглаживать кулак босса кончиками пальцев.

— Роман, — тихо говорит он, — пожалуйста, отдай мне нож.

Очевидно, его просьба не воспринимается, и Виктор быстро отстраняется от босса, едва не пропустив удар.

Он ждёт новых атак, снова ловя запястье и вонзаясь ногтями в кожу Сайониса — только для того, чтобы удержать, а не причинить боль. Если он сделает Роману больно — тот ответит с большей агрессией — поэтому Виктор просто использует давление, необходимое, чтобы держать руку на месте. Другой рукой он осторожно разгибает пальцы Романа, чувствуя, как его хватка ослабевает. Зсасз успешно забирает нож и отбрасывает его в сторону.

Этот короткий миг, когда Роман поддаётся — всего лишь затишье перед бурей. Виктору нужно действовать быстро.

Он возвращается на прежнее место, предпринимая ещё одну попытку массажа, на этот раз легче. Он старается двигать руками в темпе, который соответствует неровному дыханию босса, и очень надеется, что этого окажется достаточно для того, чтобы вернуть Романа в чувство. И это с натяжкой, но срабатывает.

Теперь ему нужно привлечь внимание Сайониса.

Виктор чуть дальше отодвигает стул, перемещая его с неприятным скрипом. Он торопится, не зная, может ли подобный шум спровоцировать рецидив.

Он скользит по коленям Романа, размеренно дыша, чтобы успокоить собственные нервы.

Прежде Зсасз делал это только один раз. Это последняя возможность не допустить худших последствий. Больше давления, больше шансов привести Романа в норму.

Он с осторожностью направляет руки к бёдрам, и Роман напрягается от новых ощущений. Он ошеломлён, но не может сфокусироваться и, как следствие, сопротивляться.

 _Кажется, его отпускает_.

Зсасз нервно облизывает губы и старается не смотреть в глаза боссу. Нужно ограничить его от всех возможных триггеров: агрессии, шума, боли… прямо сейчас сработает только давление.

Его ладони в третий раз возвращаются к плечам, массируя круговыми движениями. Виктор бросает смелые быстрые взгляды, чтобы следить за тем, появляется ли хоть какой-нибудь прогресс.

Наконец он видит, как жизнь возвращается к глазам Романа, а зрачки метаются вокруг, словно Сайонис испытывает смущение.

Это первый шаг.

— Роман, — бормочет Виктор, — Роман, я здесь, с тобой.

Это привлекает рассеянное внимание Сайониса, его плечи расслабляются, и он несколько раз моргает, чтобы сфокусироваться на обеспокоенном лице Зсасза.

— М-м, что?

— С возвращением.

Роман медленно поднимает руки и потирает виски.

— Чувствую себя _дерьмово_ , — громко жалуется он, — что они мне подсыпали? Блядский тайленол?

— Точно сказать не могу.

В конце концов, Роман полностью приходит в себя.

— По крайней мере, это помогло мне взбодриться, — ухмыляется он, — извини, — почти бормочет, пытаясь встать.

Руки Зсасза возвращаются к его бёдрам, удерживая его на месте.

— Не сказал бы, что абсолютно всё было так плохо.

 _Ах_.

Зсасз усмехается, подняв брови.

— Продолжай, — мурлычет Сайонис, — я знаю, что ты этого хочешь.

Ладно, кризис миновал. _Господи_ , он справился с этим.

Зсасз снова вцепляется в плечи Романа, но на этот раз по совершенно другим причинам.

И вздрагивает, прикрыв глаза.

Роман одобрительно кивает, позволяя подчинённому сесть на его колени.

Зсасз проводит одной рукой по обнажённой груди Сайониса, мягко царапает, затем приближается к горлу босса, параллельно двигаясь на его коленях, медленно и дразняще.

— М-м, да, вот так, — Роман со вздохом запрокидывает голову.

Виктор с нетерпением смотрит на него, но не спешит. Его самообладание едва не рушится, когда он ощущает под собой растущую эрекцию.

Он прикасается губами к шее Романа, кусая, но внезапно вспоминает, что не получал приказа оставлять следы. И буквально тает, слыша удовлетворённые стоны. Это заводит больше любой похвалы.

— Мне _так_ хорошо, блядь…

 _Хорошо_.

Зсасз двигается энергичнее, каждая похвала делает его легкомысленным и лишь усиливает стремление угодить.

Изменение скорости не остаётся незамеченным, и Роман страстно шепчет:

— Ты всегда так заботишься обо мне, Виктор.

И стонет от нового горячего укуса.

— Такой внимательный, такой послушный.

Самообладание Виктора окончательно рушится, его движения пропитаны нуждой, а не простым наслаждением. Он поверхностно дышит, инстинктивно продолжая кусать.

Он чувствует, как у Романа появляются синяки, и позволяет Сайонису взять ситуацию под контроль; позволяет ему использовать своё тело.

Роман смеётся, понимая желания Зсасза. И даже издаёт несколько звуков, показывая, насколько хорош его подчинённый.

Виктор опускает голову на его плечо и шумно дышит.

Вскоре Роман привстаёт, довольно застонав, и ослабляет хватку.

Зсасз не отстаёт от него, эти звуки и близость, ощущение тепла — всё подталкивает его к кульминации. Его тело немного дёргается, и спустя мгновение они оба стонут в блаженстве.

— М-м… я уже говорил, что ты спас моё утро, да?

 _Да_.


End file.
